Baby Problems?
by gwendal738
Summary: Now that Kuro and Fay are married, the next step is to have babies. The problem is, there is absolutely no way for him to bear a child! As they got their wish through asking Yuuko, the next problem comes: how do they answer awkward questions of a kid?


A/N: I am sooo obsessed with Kurogane/Fay right now, so here's another Kuro/Fay fic from me! I couldn't afford to work on another in-progress fic (since I currently have seven or something), so I made this into a oneshot. But that doesn't change my extreme devotion to this pairing! I hope you'll like it and will keep supporting this pairing! Also, I'm very open if you want a sequel (since I adore the pairing so much, I'll do any kind of fic on them!), so just tell me in a review. Oh, and this is set in modern day Japan, and is kinda connected to '**From Ancient to Modern**', one of my other Kuro/Fay fics, but not really… Anyway, here it is!

**Baby Problems?!**

"Ne, Kuro-chan…" Fay's voice was serious, which made the ninja look up from the newspaper he was reading.

"What is it?" He asked carefully. Fay continued to cook with his back turned from his husband as he spoke up again.

"We've been married for two years now… And I was thinking something."

Kurogane put down his newspaper and sat up straight in his chair. "You sound awfully serious. What are you thinking about?"

Fay put down the spatula and looked at Kurogane. "I was thinking of having a baby."

Kurogane almost fell from his chair but he managed to catch himself. "And how do you propose we do that? I doubt that men can have babies in any world."

"Yes, I know… Adopt, maybe? But I want the child to look like you or me…"

Kurogane looked at him lovingly. "I want to have a child too, but how can we have one?"

"Mokona knows!" Mokona exclaimed as she bounded into the room. (1) "Fay and Kurogane should go ask Yuuko!"

"How do we do that? Can you still keep contact with her?" Kurogane asked.

"And does she still grant wishes?" Fay butted in expectantly.

"Mokona doesn't know if Yuuko still grants wishes, but Fay and Kurogane can try!" Mokona then contacted Yuuko and she appeared on the screen almost immediately.

"Ah, Mokona, it's been so long. What is it?" Yuuko asked with a smile as she fixed her hair.

"Fay and Kurogane want to ask for something." Mokona said happily. Kurogane and Fay both nodded.

"Ah, I'm afraid I'm out of that business." Yuuko remarked sadly. "My shop has served its purpose, and I'm no longer accepting requests. Sorry!"

Fay bowed and spoke up. "Please, Dimension Witch-san. The wish I'm about to make is really important to both Kurogane and me. I beg of you! You're the only one we can rely on this time."

Yuuko sighed. "Ah, I'm just a softie. Alright, what is it, Fay?"

Fay stood up straight again. "First of all, I want to tell you that Kurogane and I are married right now."

Yuuko smiled widely as she clapped her hands. "Ah, congratulations to both of you!"

"Thank you. As I was saying, this wish is important to both Kurogane and me. We both want to have a baby and Mokona told us that you can grant that wish."

Yuuko looked at him curiously. "Mokona has said right, but why come to me? Can't you just adopt?"

"We want the child to look like me or him." Kurogane spoke up from the background. "And that can't happen unless Fay is a woman and he and I…"

"Okay, way too detailed there, honey." Fay interrupted awkwardly. "Anyway, do you think you can grant that wish?"

"Of course I can. But it requires a price, as always."

"We'll pay anything in our power."

Yuuko thought for a moment. "Alright. The price is… your wedding rings."

"Eh?!" Fay and Kurogane both shouted.

"That would take away the awkwardness, right?" Yuuko said with a smile. "If your children never knew that you're both daddies, then it wouldn't be any problem."

Fay fell silent for a few moments, but eventually spoke up. "I'm sorry for bothering you, then, Dimension Witch-san." Fay remarked seriously. "But I cannot pay the price. I _want_ our children to know that we are both their parents, so I can't do that. I know that we can just go out and buy a new pair, but if we do that it will take away the rings' sentimental value."

"I feel the same way." Kurogane supported Fay. Yuuko closed her eyes in contemplation.

"Very well. I will grant your wish."

Fay and Kurogane's jaws dropped. "Eh?!"

Yuuko smiled. "I was merely testing your love for one another. Your refusal is the price. If you had agreed to give me your rings, your wish would never have been granted. Now, in having children, having extreme loyalty, devotion, and love for one another is important so as not to have a broken family, and I see you two are well equipped with these qualities. Now, if you'll just go over at the adoption center, you'll find that the children are there… and they'll look exactly like you, so you'll know."

Kurogane and Fay smiled at each other. Fay then bowed. "Thank you very much, Dimension Witch-san." Yuuko's image disappeared and Mokona set herself on Kurogane's shoulder.

Kurogane took Fay's hand and led him out the door. "Let's go."

Fay smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay!"

* * *

Once they arrived at the adoption center, they talked to the social worker who was on duty at that time. (2)

"Hello sirs. May I help you?" The woman greeted kindly with a smile.

"Yes. Would you happen to have a child or children who look exactly like us or resemble us in any way?" Fay asked the woman while pointing to himself and Kurogane. The woman smiled.

"In fact, we do, sir." The woman then led them to a room. "Two of them. One looks exactly like you, and the other looks exactly like your companion."

"Perfect!" Fay's smile widened even further as he peeked into the room where the woman led them. He saw two children who were playing; one, a small girl with pigtails who looked exactly like him and the other a small boy who looked exactly like his gruff husband. Even the usually stiff Kurogane managed a small smile as he saw the children, who were in turn staring back at them.

"They _do _look exactly like us, Kuro-myu!" Fay exclaimed while looking at the brusque ninja. "Do you want to adopt them?"

Kurogane looked at his husband's genuine smiling face, who was in turn looking back at him expectantly. "I don't see why not."

Fay then turned to the social worker, who was blushing profusely. "We'd like to… Oh, are you okay? You look a little red."

The social worker cleared her throat. "Y-yes, I'm alright. Tell me, are you men…?" The woman couldn't finish her sentence as she cleared her throat again and blushed some more.

"Yes, we're married, if that's what you wanted to ask." Fay answered without blushing as he showed her his wedding ring. The woman turned even redder.

"Ah, I s-see… The number of people… like you… who come here to adopt a child is very small, so… forgive me, I'm not used to this…"

"That's perfectly alright. Anyway, do you think we could adopt both of them?"

"O-of course! If you could just fill out and complete the required paperwork, you can take them home."

Fay looked at Kurogane again. "Well?"

Kurogane stared back at him. "What're you looking at me for?"

"Do you want to go on or not?"

"I told you, I wanted a child as well. Let's do this."

"Okay… Daddy!" Fay laughed as the woman looked like she would pass out from blushing too much.

Kurogane's vein twitched. "Only the children are allowed to call me that."

Fay laughed amusedly. "And why am I not permitted to?"

Kurogane looked at him hardly. "I'm not your father."

Fay pouted. "You're so harsh, Kuro-pyon…"

Kurogane sighed as he looked at the mage's frowning face. "Alright… I'm sorry, okay? Just… call me weird names or something."

"Okay! Which do you like the best? Kuro-run? Kuro-wanko? Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane sighed resignedly and walked ahead. Fay ran after him.

"Kuro-puu, you're so mean! Leaving me behind like this!"

* * *

Once they had done all the paperwork and had filed the last of it, the still blushing (but not quite so much) social worker led them back to the room where the children were staying.

"Kids, meet your new parents." The social worker said with a smile. The two children ran happily to Fay and Kurogane.

"Really?! Are you my mommy now?" The little girl who resembled Fay asked, her eyes shining. Fay laughed lightly while taking her in his arms.

"If that's what you want to call me, yes."

The little girl squealed in delight as she hugged Fay tightly. Fay glanced at the usually dour Kurogane, whose stern facial expression softened as he saw the child that resembled him looking at him expectantly.

"Wow! A daddy that looks like me! It's a dream come true!" The boy said happily as Kurogane managed a small smile. He then picked him up and swung him over his broad shoulders.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked the giggling little boy of three.

"Home with you, daddy and mommy!"

"How about you?" Fay asked the little girl, also aged three.

"With you! And can mommy carry me?"

Fay scooped the giggling girl into his arms. "Of course."

Once everyone had settled and packed up, the social worker led the happy family out the door.

Once they were walking down the street, Fay spoke up.

"Dimension Witch-san really is amazing, isn't she?"

"Hn. I wonder where she got these children."

"Mokona knows!" Mokona said from inside Fay's shirt. The children stared at her in shock.

"A talking white manjuu bun! Mommy, what is that?" The little girl was a little bit scared. The boy was curious.

"I've never seen anything like it before…"

"This? Oh, it's Mokona. She's kinda our mascot for now, or maybe an idol. She's very friendly!" Mokona then jumped on the little girl's head.

The little girl giggled as Mokona said, "Mokona is Mokona!"

"Anyway, where are we headed now, Fay?" Kurogane asked as he noticed they were walking pointlessly. He adjusted the little boy's position on his shoulder as he looked at his husband, who has his finger on his chin.

"Hmmm… I figured we should go buy clothes for them, and other stuff they need… Oh, and we need to enroll them in a school, and feed them… Where do you wanna start, Kuro-rin?"

"Ah, such a bother. You decide."

"Okay, let's go eat! I'm hungry. Are you children hungry?"

They both nodded enthusiastically. Kurogane and Fay then led them to a restaurant they spotted and sat down. A few seconds later a waiter arrived to take their order.

"I'll have the sushi set." Kurogane said gruffly as he looked at his son, who was still trying to read the menu. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm… I want this!" The boy pointed to a random thing on the menu. Kurogane then told the waiter to take it down.

"I'll have burger and French fries, thanks." Fay told the waiter happily. He then looked amusedly at his daughter as her eyebrows met at the center of her forehead, obviously having difficulty in reading the menu.

"Mommy, I don't know what to order. Can you order for me?" The waiter stared astonished at the little girl. Who could she possibly be referring to since she is the only girl on the table?

Fay noticed the stunned look on the waiter's face and couldn't help but comment. "Is something the matter, kind sir?"

The waiter was taken out of his stupor as he looked sheepishly at Fay. "No, nothing at all, sir." He then rushed to the kitchen to give the order to the chef.

Once they had finished eating and paid the bill, the foursome left the restaurant to go to a nearby school for primary students. Fay went to the clerk at the counter to enroll his children.

"Excuse me, I would like to enroll my son and daughter in this school. Has school started already?" Fay approached the lady with a smile as she blushed.

"No, sir, but it will be starting next week. How old are your children?"

"They're both three years old."

"That is the age for pre-kindergarten. Would you like to enroll them now?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a new dad and I don't know anything about school for children. What is pre-kindergarten?"

"It's where we teach children how to speak, write, and all sorts of things. Did you come from a different kind of school system, sir? You have blonde hair too." (3)

Fay thought about the time when Ashura taught him magic and the grueling hours he spent studying spells. "'Different'? I guess you can say that."

The girl shook off the ambiguous answer and looked at her computer. "In any case, sir, you're in luck! We have three spots left. How many children are you going to enter?"

"Two. One boy and one girl."

"That's alright, then. If you'd just fill up this form… Oh, and how do you want to pay? Monthly or full?" (4)

"Hmm, I have to ask my husband about that. If you'd wait just a moment…" The woman at the counter blushed as Fay mentioned 'husband'.

'_Husband'?! _The woman thought. _Such a shock! And it's a waste, he's so cute… But his husband is cute too. _She peeked out the window to look after the blonde, who was talking to the unbelievably tall brunette.

"Kuro-pan, she asked if we wanted to pay monthly or in full… It depends on you, since you work for the family."

Kurogane let out a breath. "It depends on how much it is."

"Okay, I'll go ask." He walked casually again to the lady, who was still blushing. "Excuse me, how much is the fee?"

The woman took out a calculator and computed it. "If you pay monthly, it will be a thousand dollars for one child, but since you have two we are offering a ten percent discount, so it will be nine hundred dollars for one child. But if you decide to pay in full it will be nine thousand dollars for one child, so that will be eighteen thousand dollars in total." (5)

"We'll pay monthly. I can't afford that much right now." Kurogane suddenly answered from the back, which made Fay and the clerk jump.

"Goodness, Kuro-pan, don't surprise me so…" Fay said with a smile while looking up lovingly. Kurogane merely said 'tch' and went back to the waiting area to look after the children.

"That's all settled, then!" The clerk said with a smile while handing him two forms. "Please fill these up and pay eighteen hundred dollars after you're done. Pens are over there, and you may write over there as well. Thank you very much!" Fay then gave the papers to Kurogane after saying thanks to the clerk.

"Kuro-tan, I don't know the writing system here so you go ahead and write." Fay then took the children from Kurogane. The aforementioned ninja sighed again and went to the area where Fay directed him.

"Oi." He called after a few minutes. "What are the names of the children?"

Fay looked at the man thoughtfully. "I thought you filled them up, when we were doing those paperwork stuff?"

"No, the woman said we have to go to city hall to get a birth certificate and such." (6) Kurogane replied, his pen poised to write.

"Ah, in that case we should go get them later as well." Fay then told Mokona to look after the children as he went over to Kurogane. "What names do you want to give them?"

Kurogane pondered for a moment. "You name the girl, I name the boy. Fair enough?"

Fay smiled brightly. "Okay. Rosette."

Kurogane then wrote it down, together with the name of the boy. Fay peeked over the papers, but found that he couldn't read it.

"So what did you name him, Kuro-tan?"

"Yuki."

Fay laughed lightly. "Rosette and Yuki. Cute names!" Kurogane merely grunted as he and Fay went to the clerk to give the paper and money. The clerk blushed and smiled.

"It's all done! You can bring your children back next week Monday." Fay then thanked the clerk and left the school with Kurogane, Mokona, and the children.

* * *

After getting and filling out the required paperwork at city hall, Kurogane and Fay together with their children went to buy school stuff and clothes at another nearby mall.

"Kuro-run, I'm so tired. Can't we take a taxi or something?" Fay complained. Kurogane waved to a taxi without a word. "Thank you."

"Mommy, can I sit up front?" Rosette asked the mage, much to the shock of the taxi driver. Fay smiled gently at her.

"Only if daddy would sit up front. Right, Kuro-run?" Kurogane grunted and went to the front seat with Rosette. Yuki pouted.

"I wanna sit up front too!" Fay patted Yuki's head.

"I don't think daddy can handle too much. Don't you want to sit in the back with mommy and Mokona?"

Kurogane stared at his husband. _He's getting too much into this 'mommy' thing…_

"Okay… But next time I wanna ride up front with you, mommy!"

"Of course… Mokona, sit on Yuki-kun's lap, okay?"

Mokona jumped from Fay's head to Yuki's lap. "Okay!"

After paying the taxi driver and getting off, Kurogane and Fay paused for a minute to talk about their plans. They sat on a nearby wooden bench as they let Rosette and Yuki play around with Mokona.

"So… what's our plan?"

Kurogane looked at the list that Fay made in the taxi. He couldn't read any of it.

"I don't understand a thing you wrote here." He remarked as he gave the list back to Fay.

"I knew you would say that. I don't know how to write your writing system here."

"Tch. Anyway, what do we do first?"

Fay looked at the list. "We need to buy school stuff for them, and then buy them clothes." Fay then paused for a minute before looking at his husband sincerely. "Kuro-pin… Can you handle this by yourself?"

Kurogane looked back at his beloved mage curiously. "What do you mean?"

Fay took Kurogane's rough hand lovingly and stared at it absentmindedly. "You've been working non-stop everyday just to make sure I don't work… And now that we have kids, I might need to help you work to make ends meet…"

Kurogane shook his head and looked at Fay straight in the eye. "I want to make sure you and the kids are comfortable, and I can do that with my job right now. You don't need to work. You should stay at home, relax, and watch the kids, okay?"

One look into Kurogane's determined eyes and Fay knew that he can never convince him to do otherwise. Instead he said gently, "…Fine… But never hesitate to ask me for help, okay? Remember our marriage vows." (7)

Kurogane's eyes softened as he observed his precious mage intently. "Yeah."

* * *

"Now, children, this is our house!" Fay exclaimed happily as he asked Mokona to open the door. Both of their hands were full as they had just gone home from shopping. The children happily rushed inside as they looked around the house.

"Wow! It's so big!" Rosette was amazed as she opened each door and climbed the stairs. "It even has a second, third, and oh! A fourth floor!"

"It's bigger than our room, that's for sure!" Yuki then opened the fridge. "Yay! Food!"

Kurogane and Fay smiled as they set down their shopping bags. Fay then took Rosette and Yuki by the hand.

"Now, you children will get your own rooms! Isn't that great?" Rosette's pretty blue eyes which so resembled Fay's sparkled.

"Really, mommy?! I had always wanted my own room but the mean ladies at the center wouldn't let me!"

Fay kneeled down at eye-level to look at Rosette straight in the eye. "What are you waiting for? Go check it out! Of course, if you want anything else in it, just tell mommy or daddy."

Rosette nodded cheerfully as she ran up the stairs to her room. Yuki, on the other hand, waited for Fay to tell him where his room is.

"You must be excited to know where your room is, Yuki-kun." Yuki nodded enthusiastically. "It's right across Rosette-chan's. If you want anything else in it, just tell mommy or daddy, okay?" Yuki nodded again as he too ran to his room. Both children squealed and giggled.

"Mommy, this is great! The bed is so big and soft!" Rosette exclaimed while pulling Fay and beckoning him to join her on the bed. Fay complied as he threw himself down with Rosette on the soft queen-sized bed. Kurogane then arrived a few minutes later to set down some bags.

"Princess, here are your clothes. Mommy will help you put them away." (8) Kurogane then left to go to Yuki's room. Fay looked after the stern ninja tenderly as he absentmindedly picked up Rosette's clothes.

"Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?" Rosette asked innocently as she caught him staring after Kurogane.

Fay shook himself out of his stupor as he faced Rosette. "No, nothing…" He then helped her unpack.

During dinner, Kurogane, Rosette, and Yuki all came down to eat the dinner which Fay made himself. The children couldn't help but sniff the air as Fay spooned some of the food on their plates.

"Wow! It's so good! Mommy is a good cook!" Rosette exclaimed as her eyes sparkled yet again. Yuki had the same reaction.

"Mommy, are you going to cook for us everyday?" Yuki asked expectantly. Fay nodded happily.

"Of course I will, Yuki-kun, if that's what you want."

"Yay!"

Kurogane glanced at his husband, who was smiling as he watched their children eat. He was glad because ever since they married, Fay had never faked a smile. All the smiles the mage gave out were real, and he was pleased that he had changed the once dreary man. Fay looked back at him questioningly when he noticed that his adored ninja was staring at him.

"Yes, honey?" Fay asked while trying to suppress his laughter. Kurogane was taken back to reality.

"…Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Kurogane grinned mischievously. "About you."

Fay blushed light pink as he seated himself beside Kurogane and spoon-fed him, advertently changing the subject. "Now, now, don't set a bad behavior for the kids, daddy. Eat your food." The two children giggled as Kurogane's right eyebrow raised.

"It's delicious, as always. As expected from mommy." Fay smiled his smile that he knew Kurogane liked so much: the real, genuine, loving smile. It always and never failed to make his husband smile back at him. And, as expected, Kurogane smiled back.

Yuki broke the moment by innocently speaking up with food still in his mouth. "Oh, daddy, can we buy new toys tomorrow? I'm going to be bored if I don't have anything to do."

Kurogane smiled at his precious son. "Of course, my boy, but don't talk with your mouth full."

Yuki blushed and covered his mouth. "Oops, sorry!"

* * *

"Oh yeah, Mokona, that reminds me… Our conversation in the street before we were interrupted…" Fay spoke up as he asked the white manjuu bun who was lying down between him and Kurogane. Mokona sat up from the pillow she was lying down on and looked at Fay.

"What does Fay mean? Mokona doesn't remember." Kurogane then looked at Mokona.

"About where the children came from. You said you know."

"Oh, that. Yuuko told Mokona that they came from other worlds where another Kurogane and Fay were born. Yuuko transported them to this world so that Kurogane and Fay will have their wishes granted."

Fay pondered on it for a moment. "So you mean to say this is us, with the same soul but not the same age?"

"That's what Mokona thinks."

"Ah, now that's fortunate. Two of us trying to annoy you, daddy!" Fay then lovingly wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, who in turn wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Such a bother, but at least I have two beautiful people in my life."

Mokona then turned off the lights as Fay laughed lightly.

"You flatterer. Go to sleep. I love you."

"Sweet dreams. I love you too." Kurogane planted a light kiss on the mage's porcelain forehead as he closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

One week flew by fast as Rosette and Yuki waved goodbye to Kurogane and Fay. They were entering their first day of school, and thankfully unlike other children who cry and cling onto their parents on the first week, Rosette and Yuki enthusiastically walked into the school hand in hand.

"They're really cute in their uniforms, aren't they?" Fay remarked as he held Kurogane's arm, which attracted weird looks from the other parents who were standing outside the gate.

Kurogane and Fay then started to walk away. "Yeah." Kurogane looked at his watch. "Well, I gotta go to work. Take care. Can you get home or shall I bring you?"

Fay shook his head. "No, I'll be alright. Take care at work, okay? I love you." Fay then tiptoed and planted a loving kiss on Kurogane's lips, which made quite a few onlookers and bystanders blush.

"I love you too." Kurogane then walked away and waved to a taxi, while Fay walked home in the opposite direction with Mokona.

"Mokona loves Fay too!" Mokona exclaimed while getting on Fay's shoulder. "Here, Mokona will give you a kiss!"

Fay laughed as Mokona kissed him cutely on the cheek. "Of course we love you too, Mokona. You're a part of our family." Fay and Mokona then walked home happily.

* * *

Two years later, Kurogane and Fay are still happily married while their children had grown up. Having just turned five two days ago, the children were taking their afternoon naps with Mokona while Fay and Kurogane were sitting on the couch together.

"Ne, Kuro-sama… I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now…" Fay remarked quietly as he let Kurogane hold him in his arms.

"Why do you say that?" Kurogane looked at his precious husband as he twirled said husband's hair absentmindedly. Fay looked up at him with contemplative eyes.

"Kuro-chan, is that even a question? I have two obedient children who just had their birthday, an odd creature that keeps me company when the children are asleep and you're at work, and a very loving and hardworking husband like you." Upon saying 'loving husband', Fay stroked Kurogane's face affectionately while looking straight at his piercing red eyes. Those same piercing red eyes softened as he gazed into pretty blue ones.

"I guess you're right… In that case, I'm lucky too, since you're more beautiful than most of the girls here!" Kurogane laughed lightly as Fay threw a pillow at him. Just then, Rosette, Yuki, and Mokona came into the living room, having just finished their afternoon nap.

"Mommy! Daddy! I dreamt that we were at the park and Yuki-chan and I were playing!" Rosette said happily as she climbed on Fay's lap. "Can we go?"

"Anything my princess wants, she gets." Fay replied as Rosette wrapped her small arms around the 'mother' she adored so much.

"Yay!"

Yuki pouted as Kurogane picked him up.

"What's wrong, Yuki-kun?" Kurogane asked with concern as Yuki was still pouting.

"How come Rosette-chan gets everything she wants and I don't?"

Kurogane shook his head. "That's not true. It's just that you never speak up, so we don't know what you want."

"Yuki-kun, if you'd just tell us straight out what you want, we'll give it to you." Fay patted Yuki's head. "So don't hesitate to speak up, okay?"

Yuki's eyes beamed. "Okay! I wanna go to the park too!" Rosette and Yuki then ran out the door hand in hand as they went on ahead with Mokona. Fay and Kurogane looked after them amusedly as they too stood up from the couch.

* * *

It was three pm on a Monday afternoon and Fay was in the house doing his usual chores. He just finished cleaning the rooms with the help of Mokona and was tending the garden, when Kurogane suddenly opened the front iron gate and walked in.

"I'm home." Kurogane said cheerfully while kissing Fay on the cheek. Fay looked at him in shock.

"Welcome back. But why are you early? Did something happen at work? Are you okay?" Fay asked simultaneously while removing his gardening gloves and observing his husband from head to toe.

"No, I'm alright. I just decided to get out of work early today. Do you need help?"

Fay lovingly shook his head and took Kurogane's briefcase and coat from him. "You must be tired from work. Just go rest on the couch and I'll make you tea and cookies."

Kurogane kissed Fay tenderly again as he removed his shoes and went inside. Fay smiled after him as he picked up his gardening gloves and went inside with Kurogane's stuff.

Kurogane was presently at the table eating Fay's homemade cookies when the children burst into the front door crying. Fay and Kurogane ran to them.

"What happened?!" Fay panicked while hugging Rosette.

"Did someone bully you? Who?! Tell me and I'll take care of them!" Kurogane asked angrily while gathering little Yuki in his arms. The children bawled and sobbed.

"Mommy!! The kids at school saw you and daddy and said that we weren't a normal family!" Before Fay could even ask or answer Yuki spoke up.

"They say that we don't really have a mommy because you're a boy! Is that true?"

"And they say that you're bad, daddy, because you married mommy!"

Fay and Kurogane looked at each other. They decided it was time to tell the children about them.

After a few minutes, both Rosette and Yuki stopped crying and was sitting on the laps of their parents. They were on the couch with Mokona and was about to explain things to them.

"You see, it's not bad for daddy and mommy to marry, but it is not normal." Fay started. Rosette looked up at him, her pretty blue eyes confused.

"Why is it not normal, mommy?"

"Because mommy is not a girl. You see, mommy is a boy, and mommy fell in love with daddy, who happened to be a boy as well. But daddy and mommy would rather be with each other than with other girls, because we love each other very much."

"But why isn't mommy a girl?" Rosette asked further. Kurogane put his hand on Fay's shoulder and answered.

"Because mommy was born that way. Besides, mommy is better than other girl mommies because he's more beautiful and he cooks better!"

Rosette's eyes sparkled. "Really?!"

Kurogane smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah."

Yuki then looked at Fay and Kurogane. "But mommy, is it true that you and daddy can't make little brothers and sisters for us anymore?"

Fay and Kurogane sweatdropped. That question was a hard one.

"Uhhh, yes, because mommy and daddy aren't allowed to." Fay answered carefully.

"Why? I'd like a little brother, and the other kids were saying that their mommies and daddies can make more if they want to, but they say we can't."

Kurogane evaded the question and answered wisely instead, "But if we 'make' more brothers and sisters for you, we wouldn't be able to give you everything you want now because daddy can't afford to. Would you want that?" _Who the hell taught those other five year old kids in his class these adult stuff anyway?! _Kurogane thought angrily.

Yuki's eyes widened in fear as he violently shook his head. "No!"

It was Rosette's turn to speak again. "But then mommy, can you tell us the story of how you met daddy?"

Fay scratched his head sheepishly. "I don't think you'd understand yet, Rosette-chan…"

"But why? Am I too young?"

Fay nodded his head, glad that his daughter could understand. "Yes, unfortunately. Tell you what, when you promise to grow up to be obedient and will love mommy and daddy very much, I'll tell you when you're ten years old. Okay?"

Rosette's face brightened as she nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"

Yuki turned to Fay. "Will you tell me too if I promise to do what mommy tells me to do?"

Fay smiled brightly. "Of course, Yuki-kun."

Rosette and Yuki happily jumped off Fay and Kurogane's lap and headed to the kitchen together. "Yay! I can't wait to be ten!"

Kurogane and Fay looked after the children as they ate cookies and played with Mokona. "They've grown up a lot, now haven't they?"

Kurogane wrapped an arm around Fay. "Certainly."

* * *

Five years later, Rosette and Yuki slowly went to Fay and Kurogane's room. They had just turned ten five days ago and they were about to make their parents keep their promise. They both knocked and waited for Fay's gentle voice to speak up from the inside.

Almost immediately, Fay spoke up. "Come in!" Both Rosette and Yuki opened the door and saw Fay lying down on the bed with Mokona while Kurogane was on the couch on the other side of the room reading a book.

"What is it?" Kurogane asked while putting away his reading glasses and book. "Is something the matter?"

Rosette and Yuki shook their heads as they climbed up on the bed and sat innocently beside Fay. "Daddy, you and mommy promised five years ago that when we turn ten and promised to be good that you'd tell us how you and mommy met."

Kurogane stood up from the couch and sat beside Fay. "Hmmm, we did promise that. Okay, are you listening?"

Rosette and Yuki both nodded while adjusting their positions on the bed. "Yes!"

Fay started. "It was ten or so years ago. I'm from the country of Seresu, in another world."

Yuki's eyes sparkled. "Really?! Are you an alien, mommy, like those green people we see in cartoons?"

Fay shook his head sheepishly and laughed lightly. "No, I'm not an alien and daddy isn't either. The alternate worlds you see in cartoons aren't real, but their concept of other worlds is true. In other words, people from other dimensions aren't green or monstrous, but they do look exactly like us normal humans."

Rosette looked up at Fay, obviously interested. "Really?! That's so cool!"

Fay smiled at her tenderly and continued the story. "Anyway, I went to another Japan in another world, which is not the same as this Japan. Other worlds can have countries that have the same name, like that place I went to. It was called the shop of the dimension witch, and she is someone who can send people to different worlds."

"Really?!" Yuki looked up at his 'mother' expectantly, finding it all hard to believe. "You aren't making this up, are you, mommy? It sounds like something straight out of a manga or anime."

Fay shook his head. "No. Do you wanna meet Dimension Witch-san now?"

Rosette and Yuki both screamed, "YES!" Mokona then showed them Yuuko through contacting her with the gem on her forehead.

"Ah, Mokona, what's up? We haven't talked for so long. Oh, what's this? Little Kurogane and Fay?" She asked amusedly, noticing the dumbfounded children in the background.

"Wow! It is all true! Are you Dimension Witch-san? Mommy was telling us all about you!" Yuki asked keenly. Yuuko smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am what mommy says. What is it?"

"We wanted to meet you!" Rosette butted in. "Mommy said that you can make people go to different dimensions like you did with him!"

"That is true." Yuuko answered, somewhat proud. "What are your names?"

"I'm Yuki, and this is my sister Rosette." Yuki introduced both of them politely while bowing. "It's nice to meet you, Dimension Witch-san!"

"Call me Yuuko." Yuuko told the little child. "It's nice meeting you, Yuki-kun and Rosette-chan, but I must go now. See you again." Yuuko's image then disappeared, much to the two children's amazement.

"Wow, I didn't know Mokona can do that!" Mokona giggled as Rosette hugged her.

"Mokona is from her too. She helped me, daddy, and two others go to different worlds." Fay continued.

"Really?! Wow!" Yuki's eyes brightened even further as he sat up straighter, obviously very interested. Rosette was equally interested as well.

"But who were the other two?" Rosette asked curiously.

"They're named Sakura and Syaoran. They're from another world, but not the same world either daddy or I came from. They're from another world far away, and they were both just fourteen years old when we traveled with them. Syaoran was an archaeologist and Sakura was the princess of their country."

"Wow… So does that mean that daddy came from a completely different world?"

Kurogane nodded. "That's right. I came from another Japan, which is different from this Japan or the Japan we went to. There are a lot of places with the same names."

"Anyway, I used to be a magician and daddy here used to be a ninja in his world. I transported myself to the shop of the dimension witch and daddy was transported by a princess from his world."

"Really?!" Rosette jumped up. "Wow! Mommy's a magician! Can you teach me magic?"

Fay shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I used up the magic to help daddy during our travels. See my blue eyes? They're the source of my power." Fay looked at Kurogane discreetly, which Kurogane understood immediately. _It's better not to tell them about my or your bitter past._

"Wow! I have blue eyes like yours, mommy, so maybe I'll develop magic powers too!" She remarked dreamily. Yuki, meanwhile, jumped on Kurogane.

"Can you teach me how to use the sword, daddy? And jump from high places? And fight?"

Kurogane raised his left eyebrow and smiled. "Sure, but when you're a little older."

"I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Anyway, we're getting to the part where daddy and I met. We both asked to be transported to different worlds, and so we ended up traveling with Sakura and Syaoran, the two people we told you about. It was then that daddy and I started talking in the first world we went to."

"Really? What did you say to each other?"

"Well, I started calling daddy by weird names, and he was very angry with me at first." Fay glanced at Kurogane, who was obviously lost in his memories. "But as we traveled together and spent more time with each other, we grew closer."

"That's true. And after we finished our mission, we decided to go to this Japan and rest here. It was then that we married and then later on, adopted both of you." Kurogane concluded the story. Both of them conveniently left out the bad parts that are not suitable for young children's ears.

"That's amazing!" Yuki and Rosette both exclaimed in unison.

"Mommy, and you, daddy, have a very extraordinary love story!" Rosette commented, which made her parents blush light pink. "I'd prefer to have both of you as my parents than any other else! We may not be a normal family, but at least my mommy and daddy are a magician and a ninja!"

"That's right!" Yuki agreed. "Besides, daddy is gonna teach me fighting moves when I grow up!" Yuki and Rosette then kissed their parents goodnight and ran happily to their rooms, squealing. Fay called after them.

"Kids, would one of you mind looking after Mokona tonight?" He asked. Mokona looked at Fay and she knew what he and his husband are about to do. Rosette ran to Fay.

"I'll look after her!" Rosette said happily while taking Mokona. Yuki ran to her.

"Hey, not fair! What about me?" Fay then left the two children to negotiate amongst themselves and went back to the room.

Once back at the room, Fay closed the door behind him. "You heard that, daddy? Now let's not fail to live up to their expectations. We mustn't let the love between us die." He looked at him lustily.

Kurogane grinned mischievously. "You're right. Shall we?" Kurogane then turned off the lights and jumped into the bed with Fay.

The next day, Kurogane and Fay were greeted by two worried faces at the breakfast table.

"Mommy, are you and daddy okay?" Rosette asked worriedly while looking at Fay, who was putting his apron on. Fay smiled questioningly.

"Yes, but why are you asking me this?"

"Are you sure that you and daddy aren't fighting or anything like that?" Yuki asked while pouting.

"No… What's the matter? Why the weird questions all of a sudden?" Kurogane asked while sipping his coffee.

"Both Rosette-chan and I slept in her room together last night because we both wanted to sleep beside Mokona, and we heard weird noises coming from your room."

Fay dropped his spatula while Kurogane spat out his coffee. They had completely forgotten that Rosette's room was right next to theirs.

"Are you sure you're okay? I heard you screaming, mommy."

"What were those noises?"

Fay and Kurogane paled. Now that was the hardest question of all.

**End of story**

A.N: Done! And I totally loved working on this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it too! Oh, and I think this was too OOC… Please don't remind me. Fics of this nature where Kurogane HAS to be kind to Fay because a) they're lovers or b) they're married usually makes them OOC… And I think this needs a sequel… But, if you want a sequel, you must submit me a review with an idea, and I would need ten reviews. If I don't get ten reviews, I won't make one, so if you want one be sure to drop a review!

Notes:

Their names: I don't wanna use their original names, so I just kept Kurogane and Fay as their names… ('Yuui' and 'You-ou' (did I spell that right?) sounds awkward… Besides, I have been so accustomed to 'Kurogane' and 'Fay' and it's so much easier to call Kurogane names if I'm using his fake name…)

1: Mokona's gender: This is my opinion. I think Mokona is a girl…

2: The adoption stuff and social worker things: I know absolutely nothing about how to adopt a child and all that stuff, and I also don't know what they call the place where they keep adoptable children, (an orphanage, maybe? But that has a negative connotation so I don't wanna use that…) so please just imagine what I'm saying here is true…

3: The kindergarten thing: I don't know what you do in pre-kindergarten since I skipped that grade (I went straight to kindergarten), so imagine what I'm saying here is true… Better yet, tell me how they do it so I can edit this part. That's true for the previous one (that one above, number 2) as well…

4: Enrolling system and such: I based this from the enrolling system of my old school, so whatever… And I'm not exactly sure of how it went EXACTLY either, so whatever…

5: The money: I don't know yen, so forgive me… I'm doing everything in dollars, oh and this is a private school that's why it's expensive… And I don't know the price of schools in Japan… Man! I don't know a lot of stuff and yet I write this fic anyway. Oh well…

6: Birth certificate from city hall: Is this true? I don't know, so whatever… Everything in this fic is a product of my wild imagination.

7: Marriage vows: You know the thing they say, something like, "I promise to be here in bad and good, in sickness and in health…" that kinda stuff? I don't know the exact words and I only heard it from movies, so whatever…

8: Kurogane's sentence: A little OOC on Kuro's part, but hey! Any gruff and overly serious father has a kind and warm side… Besides, I tried my best to keep them IC.

I'll be back with more Kuro/Fay fics, so don't you worry! (Oh, and did you notice I say 'so, whatever…' a lot? XD)


End file.
